


How Would You Feel, If Uncle Chin Moves In With Us ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danny & Chin: Just Fit Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Children, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Family, Family/Quality Time, Future, General, Going to the movies, Ice Cream, Important Question, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Next Step In Relationship/Next Step, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sandcastles/Building Sandcastles, Sons, daughers, important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny asks his children a very important question, regarding his relationship with Chin, What do they say?, What does Danny do?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	How Would You Feel, If Uncle Chin Moves In With Us ?:

*Summary: Danny asks his children a very important question, regarding his relationship with Chin, What do they say?, What does Danny do?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams hardly gets days off, but he loves them when he gets them, cause it means that he gets to spend them with his daughter & son, whom he loves dearly with his heart. They were spending time together at the beach, & were having fun. The Blond Detective decided it was the right moment to ask his children the question.

 

They were making some sandcastles on the beach, & Danny said, "Hey, Guys, I have a question to ask you, okay ?", They both looked at him, & nodded for him to go on, & ask it. "How would you feel if Uncle Chin moves in with us ?", he asked, & was worried about their reactions, cause if they weren't okay with it, then he won't do it. His kids mean more to him, than his relationship, & he would do anything to make sure that his kids are happy & safe.

 

"Yeah, Uncle Chin is the best, Danno, But he should be Daddy, or something more parental, cause he was there for all of my life, & now he is gonna be there for Charlie's too, You need to make sure that he knows that he is so important to us, & to you, Otherwise, You'll lose him". The Blond knew that his daughter was right, & he was formulating a plan to make sure that Chin knew how important he was to him, & to his children, who are gonna be his too.

 

"We love Uncle Chin, Danno, He is fun !", Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, Danny's son, exclaimed with happiness, as he gave his father a toothy grin, & the loudmouth detective smiled, & was glad that Charlie liked him, cause Chin adored him, & Grace both, & would love to be officially immediate family with the three of them. Grace Williams, Danny's daughter, said this to really put her father's mind at ease.

 

"Yeah, He is really fun, He should be "Daddy" or something paternal to us, I mean he was there since the beginning of my life, & now he is there for Charlie's, I think you should make it official, or otherwise, you'll lose him forever", The Young Girl said stating a fact. The Handsome Blond knew that his daughter was right, & he was formulating a plan, to show how much Chin means to him, & to his children, who are gonna be his soon.

 

"I am gonna make sure that Uncle Chin knows how much he means to us, I am gonna do it romantically, & make sure that he is always loved & wanted by us, I am gonna propose to him, How does that grab the two of you ?", The Two Kids hugged their dad tightly, & said in unison, exclaiming, "Great !". Danny said with a smile, "How we gathered everything up, clean up, & get some ice cream, & then go home shower & change, & head for the movies ?", Grace & Charlie cheered, as a response to it. The Little Family of three headed to the parking lot, after they did what they had to do, & left for the rest of their day of fun.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
